custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 20
Main Page It hasn't been updated for Two Weeks...Do the creators of the Featured Article/Story/Creation/Etc,.. Update it or do you? Is the span two weeks or one week...please answer. OK. Please do now if you can. Hey... Could you please delete this for me? I ran out of ideas. Thanks. Um... First, what is ? Thats what you posted in the spoiler for the clue. And I can assure you it is NOT the right answer for question one. Secondly, I think Charon would work great for my purposes. It would be unrealistic for Janneus to be able to beat Nightwatcher as you very well know. I might have to boost his power, or something. That mad Charon, how would he get into the regular universe? I also would like to make a MoC for him, seeing as I might do a stop-motion thingy with him and Janneus and the final battle. Anywho, I will wait for Shadowlands to unfold before I starts, so I know his personality a little more. But the alternate version, could he be like, an inventor? I've got a great idea if he was. If not, I might still be able to use it. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Are you going to do the update on the Main Page next weekend? May I help with the ID? And add some Xaterex Pages to the projects? Many need to be updated. (Not in info, but in InfoBoxes, tenses, etc...) Charon A few things. The reason I want to make an alternate Charon is because he sort of... puts his soul in a robotic body he built (Making it much Avatar, because even if he dies in the body, he's still alive somewhere else) and later I plan to have someone else use the robotic body. So yeah, can I build that body? Also, you were right on all the answers to the quiz. You SUPPOSED to not move on until I give you the next clue, but since they were all right, and I assume you didn't cheat, I'll give you the next clue soon. I haven't actually made it yet. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:46, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Grr, why is this so hard to explain. At the beginning of the story he's not mutated, at the end he's not mutated. Only in the middle. He uses it as, like, a weapon. Kinda like Iron Man. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Dang, I can't believe your almost at another thousand edits! I still haven't hit two thousand! Fairon is further than me! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) YOUR SO DAD GUM FAST! I'll make the next clue... P.S, I updated TBHW. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I do. I'll get you a picture as soon as I have an available camera. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Slice. You do them TOO fast. I'll make another clue! Then I'm gonna read TDR. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That's correct. I'll make other clues later. Now I've gotta update FuSoTech. Good job on TDR, though. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Explaining [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 22:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and can you delete Janneus' Blog and The Cost of Life. Those are two dumb stories I don't want to be cannon or ever exist. And I guess you could get rid of Life of a Dark Hunter. I couldn't figure out how to get the pictures to work, and now all the MoCs I need have been destroyed, save The Hunter. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 23:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) BTW you can write a shadow regime chapter now I am exited for it Using shit Hey Slice, are we allowed to use the word 'shit' in stories, if we combine it with things as, 'Muaka', or 'Kane-ra', or something. If I would add some common combinations to it, you could get: You piece of Muaka Shit! Or should I stay on the term 'dropping', forming: You Muaka Dropping! Editing Oh. My. God. You edit faster than any other user I have EVER seen, HOW do you do that, I can't believe how fast you edit. And nice update on TDR, keep it up. Toa Fairon Algor Why can't you leave the page as it is? It doesn't harm that there are a few BRW wiki links, as the pages linked at BRW are far more complete that the ones here.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Algor page is not the only one that has links outside here. Last time I checked there were many linking to The Bionicle Wiki and BS01. I just want to have links to good pages in my article, not just red links or stubs.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:01, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Because that's not my job. I barely have time to come here, check Ids5621's stories and write mines, or even edit BRW, and I can't waste time doing that. And even if I had the time, I'm especialized at character pages, not at element or Kanohi ones.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Combat Forms Can I make a new one that Janneus and Shayla use called Texiten? I looked it it up in Latin. "Texi" means "Shield", and "Tentego" means "Attack", so Texiten means to use one's defensive device aggressively. I intend to show this battle strategy off in The Bounty Hunter Wars, but before I do, I want to ask you what you think. [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 20:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey,I just wanted to congratulate you on your 8,000th edit! Thanks! It won't be a classic form, though. I'll add it to the "Other" list. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 20:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Could You... Could you please update the Main Page? I'm sorry if I'm annoying you, but it has been TWO WEEKS since it was last updated, and I will be offline all week. darkness just to let you know I sent you two messages about how you wanted leviathos to become corrupted but you never responded to either of them ..... Well, I have to get off now, but hopefully I'll have internet acess by wednesday, and hopefully the main page will be updated then. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 01:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) MoS I have been following the discussion about fugg for some time, and, after reading the MoS, I have noticed there is no rule. I could even use the 'human equivalent' of fugg. Since you are the most active admin, I think you are the best to know what is going on, and fix it up. In theory (I will be banned though), I can put us sexual content in a story. There is nothing in the MoS. You should discuss this with Tapio, it is important. As Biocryptid said in the blog, there are no rules. Images Check out my latest blog post. I have some images in it that I've been needing to post for a long time. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) List Of Tribes Why? U deleted my page. I can't find the "Tribes" page. It said Template:Tribes, and a list of characters. I redid my page. Don't delete it again. Thanks. Baterra1202 20:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Xaterex and TEGC Did TEG win FS? It has nine votes. And may I use File:TETRACKPWNS.JPG in Xaterex canon? (You did offer to let me use some of your MOCs here). And for TEG I have more plans. May I email them to you? One other thing: TEGC was not inspired off SOTF. ML and I wrote a version of it long before I came to the wiki. (With a different cast of Characters, obviously, created by other MOcists I know). But leave the section on the MP the way it is. I like it. And I totally agree: any story that has Nightwatcher in it is awesome. Pets I was inspired by nightwatcher's pet and have been amking a collosal rahi of my own Could you? Could you please delete these templates: 1 and 2 thanks tahnks for the welcome back but i didnt really leave, i just couldnt find anything to do or any inspiration to comtinue writing my stories Re: OK,will do. Some more things Will this wiki be Deleted/Abandoned because of BIONICLE's end? And could you undelete Zarnax and Tarlmak? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) MLN Why do you keep blocking me? I did nothing to you. ''BioCryptid '' 01:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I was just a little confused why that was happening. I just thought you were trying to get my attention. :/ ''BioCryptid '' 04:58, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Change my page back Hello, I wasn't happy when my page was changed, please change it back, it isn't your custom, don't change what isn't yours, i liked it how i had it, and yes, i'm complaining, i don't like people changing what isn't theirs -Beatenbydeath It's ON! Alright. Let's see who can write a longer story. I get TBHW, you get TDR. We'll see. This is just a playful competition. We are all working together here. But a note. Part One = 13 Chapters Part Two = 20 Chapters Part Three = ? Chapters Part Four = WILL EXIST! Part Five = Might exist. My problem, and it's your problem as well, is that I have a place where I have to STOP WRITING. I wish it could be like Running From Death, so it would be never-ending. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) GMS Should I update WWTK? Or HFA? Or should I continue with FuSoTech? Watch it ID May I join the ID? The Organization Template It has 2 sections labeled "Allies" And for TCOGM, I've been updating pages with the BioniclePedia infoboxes to Category:Information Templates. See here. If you look at the Organization template on the page I gave you a link to, it will show two sections in the Template labeled "Allies". Rahi well the set I am making would be an awesome rahi I think it would serve best as a great being Winner Hey,I just wanted to let you know that Magnus won my contest! Heyy could you..? Could you change you frineds list on your user page so that it only says '''ThatDevilGuy for me? Thanks. Hey. I would like you to write a chapter or two of my story called Legend of Toa Keos. Please get back to me if you accept my offer. (ZarkaRaiden 16:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Ok you can put just about any character into my story and write what you will and you will get credit for writing a chapter of The Legend of Toa Keos (ZarkaRaiden 16:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Actually It's kind of a make-it-up-as-you-go story. I didn't really plan any events except for these: *Keos's 'death' then rebirth *A Zarvus v.s. Kolrahk's robot warriors battle outside of Kolrahk's lair *And a noble sacrafice to save Keos and Shard made by a skakdi known as Zevon Here are some pictures of Zarvus, Keos, Shard, Guardaniks and Keo's new team called the Toa Kelrax. (ZarkaRaiden 17:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Which team are you referring to? Hilrek or Kelrax? (ZarkaRaiden 17:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) That is okay (ZarkaRaiden 17:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Are you still working on your chapters in my story? (ZarkaRaiden 20:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) I was just asking if you were still working on them. (ZarkaRaiden 21:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Fairon Well, the idea was mainly the hole-filling story in the mission for the OoMN, which he was recruited for. In this story, it mainly is about the training and preparing for the battle. Fairon gets backstory, hopefully I`ll be able to fit characteristics in it, if it is accepted. He`ll posiibly also go on fake missions, as tests. The battle itself was supposed to be a minor part of the story, I was planning to focus on getting their skills and friendship. Just a bit of setting up why he is working for them, how he became what he is, etc. You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! TheSlicer, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 What do you do? Well, you can: *Write issue six of the comic here. *Become head of writing. *Make concept art (the list is here). *Vote on the polls. *Or come up with another task and do that. Clone Trooper 1000 OK, but you can still be a member and then write or do something else later. CT1000 Ok Notice how on Keos' page it says some of his idols were Toa Lihkan and Toa Vakama? It happened around the time the toa metru had just become toa. (ZarkaRaiden 22:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah I'll fix that. (ZarkaRaiden 22:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) Chapters written by The Slicer=100% pure epicness. (ZarkaRaiden 23:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) You could co-author. I won't be writing much until wednesday. ZarkaRaiden During the Inika timeline the matoran are back on Metru Nui. It was deserted only for a 1,000 years. (ZarkaRaiden 23:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC)) I have added some parts to the fourth chapter. ZarkaRaiden In the third bionicle legends, Power Play , the matoran have moved back to Metru Nui which was deserterd by everyone except turaga Dume 1,000 years before. That's what I meant. My point, Mr. slicer, is that metru Nui wasn't always deserted after the great caycalism (ZarkaRaiden 01:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) oh c*** well I dont know what to do now cuz I can;t really just rewrite my story and she is a big charecter please help me Hey Could you start chapter 5 in the story? (ZarkaRaiden 02:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) A bone to pick I don't know if you've heard the expression, but it means I'm am just slightly irritated with you. Slightly. Here's the thing: In the voting center for quotes, our quotes TIED. And you put YOURS as the winner. I can't help but feeling this is unfair. So what was your thought in doing that? "Oh, well, I like mine better so I'll put it in instead of this exceedingly long quote"? It just feels wrong. I don't know. I'm going to put the quote up again though for the next voting. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Funny. I checked LAST NIGHT at 12 O'clock, and it was one to one, and Ids' quote wasn't even there! Oh well. I don't feel so bone pickin' anymore. But anyways, I put up a different quote as you may have already seen. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Can you look at my newest blog post? 'Watch it A certain mod (Modification of a game) made for the game Half Life 2, the game has only one level, and I playtested it myself, I have a friend who makes levels, I'm making the coding, I was thinking bout making a Gigas Magna Storyline mod for that too, but I don't know if it'll ever be finished. 'Watch it Re: Sure,you can write a chapter! Yeah I saw your message about the Toa Mangai ZarkaRaiden I don't mind. ZarkaRaiden After the fight with Zarvus they take Keos to the hospital, but I didn't write that part because I was having lunch. ZarkaRaiden 21:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter. I think you accidently mistook Kunaku for Kutarix ZarkaRaiden 21:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) How about this Cortaka nui? ZarkaRaiden 21:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and make a new one. ZarkaRaiden 01:06, June 1, 2010 (UTC) image a user named ZarkaRaiden used your noctian islands image for his article Cortaka Nui. I have deleted it but for proof check the past revision The Last Apocalypse Uh.... what happened to it? Collector1 Re: Linking Since I'm near certain that I will become a huge annoyance if continue to remove your links (and be in equally more trouble XD), I'd like to ask why we can't reroute those red links on canon characters and items to our partner, BIONICLEpedia. They most likely have the pages regarding canon, so why can't we link to their pages (you did it with the Borg references XD). I'm only raising a point, but all those red links just make the page look bad. --Chicken Bond 21:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) You Are Really an Awesome Guy! how's it goin' buddy? --TakaNordas 23:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) YOU GOT RID OF MY VIDS? CAN YOU PLEASE RESTORE THEM? OR, AT LEAST DISPERSE THEM ONTO www.takanordas.wikia.com? They're really precious to me. Without them, I'll be ticked and destroy the wikia. HELP! I've invested over 12 hours harvesting them! --TakaNordas Thank Mata Nui for havin a buddy like you. Besides, ToaMatoro97 was blocked by you on MLN. He's not real happy --TakaNordas 00:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC)